Crowfeathers new love
by Kaito Naito -Eject
Summary: Alright this is a story i had for a long time. CrowXLeaf and later CrowXnight argh


Alright so I wrote this about a year ago, and I had it posted here but then I took it off after awhile due to I thought it stu

Alright so I wrote this about a year ago, and I had it posted here but then I took it off after awhile due to I thought it stunk. So here it is again. Hoping that someone will at least review it.

Walking through the hills of the moorland of his new home was a black/gray cat. He had the most beautiful eyes that once held love for one cat. But on their journey his love had lost her life when the cliff fell under her weight. Down on the unexpecting Sharptooth. Which was the name the Tribe gave the big cat, which looked like a cat from LionClan. Ignoring the sound of rabbits and other prey he kept his eyes on the ThunderClan border. His name is Crowfeather after his lost love Feathertail.

Finally stopping right next to the ThunderClan border he watched to see if any ThunderClan cats were around. Hearing a noise he looked around and saw a tabby she-cat with white paws, and a white chest. Remembering Squirrelflight talk about her sister all the time she realized that it was Leafpool, the medicine cat apprentice for ThunderClan.

Watching the she-cat gather herbs, he hid in a near by bush. Following her every movement he could not take his eyes off from her. As she turned and headed back to her camp he sighed and went back to WindClan. Catching a few mice on the way back, he walked in and placed them on the fresh-kill pile. Taking a vole for himself he sat down and started to eat.

"Crowfeather." Called a voice behind him. Turning he saw his leader Onestar. "Yes Onestar?" Crowfeather asked looking at his leader. "We need a patrol and right now Ashfoot has a belly ache." Onestar meowed. "I want you to lead it along the ThunderClan border." Before Crowfeather could answer Onestar turned and walked off. Leaving Crowfeather to choose, Tornear, Whitetail, and Nightcloud.

As they left camp Tornear grumbled about how much Onestar wanted them to patrol this border. "Tornear, he's just being safe." Came Whitetail's voice from behind Crowfeather and Tornear. "I agree with Whitetail, you can never be to safe with ThunderClan, or RiverClan for that matter." Nightcloud said, venom in her meow as she said RiverClan. She hated that Crowfeather fell in love with a RiverClan She-cat, and never liked seeing Crowfeather patrolling that border.

"I don't care Whitetail." Tornear snapped back at her. "He has us patrolling this border more then what we need to."

Crowfeather ignored them. But he could not help but hiss at Nightcloud as he heard the venom in her voice. As they went on all he could think about was Leafpool. 'Why do I think about her? She is in another clan and she is a medicine cat.' He thought. 'And besides, I love _Feathertail_ not Leafpool.' "Crowfeather?" A voice came from next to him. "Are you alright? Your muttering to yourself." Turning his head he saw Nightcloud looking at him with concern in her green eyes. And yet he saw something else in them. 'Is that love I see in her eyes?' he asked himself. 'No it can't be.'

"I'm fine just thinking." He said in a gruff meow and continued down the border. They renewed the scent markers before they headed back to camp.

"Anything to report?" Onestar asked Crowfeather. "No Onestar." Crowfeather meowed tiredly. "Well get some sleep the Gathering is tomorrow night and your going." His leader said.

Nightcloud could not help but hiss slightly. When they had Gatherings, and Crowfeather could go, Crowfeather sat near the RiverClan cats instead of his own clan. And she always thought he would never come back.

Crowfeather ignored the hiss once more and walked into the warriors den. Getting into his nest he closed his blue eyes. Before his dreams were filled with his and Feathertail's love. But now his dream was filled with Leafpool. He watched the way she moved on the moorlands with such ease and grace as if she lived here her whole life. Her scent filled his nostrils and he drank it in eagerly thinking that it would leave him in a second.

Suddenly he heard a sound coming into the warriors den. Jerking his head up, he saw only a glimpse of light brown tabby fur. Lifting his head once more he got a better look, before he scented it was Owlfeather. Grumbling something that no one could hear he lowered his head and closed his eyes once more. When he finally came back to the dream Leafpool was not walking away from him. But instead she was waiting for him.

Walking up to her he stopped. He knew that it was not the right thing to do, but yet it was a dream no other cat could find out. But before he could move she had closed the gap and wrapped her tail with his. And let out a soothing purr closing her amber eyes as her tabby fur mixed with his dark gray/black fur.

She licked his ear a couple times before things started to disappear. "NO WAIT COME BACK!!" Crowfeather yowled in his dream as Leafpool was no longer with him. A paw suddenly prodded him outside of his dream.

"Crowfeather." Came a soft voice. "Crowfeather wake up." Opening one sleepy blue eye he looked up at Nightcloud. Once again concern for him was in her green eyes. "What?" he asked getting up he shook the few scraps of moss out of his pelt. Missing one he did not care.

"You were muttering in you sleep, and you slept for a long time. It's almost time to leave for the Gathering." Nightcloud said never taking his eyes off from his. 'So, I don't care I was having the best dream ever.' Crowfeather thought shaking his head. "Onestar said to let you sleep and wake you before we go." She said once more.

"I'm up alright, now you can leave me be." He muttered walking out of his nest and out of the warriors den. Nightcloud looked after him her eyes wide as she did not know what to do. Before she could leave Whitetail walked in. "Nightcloud what's wrong?" She asked walking up to her friend. "Whitetail, if you liked a tom would you tell him?" Nightcloud answered her friends question with another question.

Whitetail thought for a second. "Who is the lucky tom? Onestar? Tornear? Webfoot? Crowfeather?" She asked in a soft meow so no other cat heard them. Nightcloud looked at her friend and ducked her head as she said Crowfeather's name. "You love Crowfeather? Even…" Whitetail started before a black tail covered her mouth. "Please don't tell anyone, Whitetail. I really don't think Crowfeather loves me back." Nightcloud muttered lowering her head.

"You never know Nightcloud." Whitetail meowed before they heard Onestar's call for the cats that were going to the Gathering. "Go now we will talk about it after you come back." Whitetail said shooing her friend out of the warriors den and towards the cat's getting ready for the Gathering.

Keeping her eyes on Crowfeather she let out a low sigh. Walking over by him, she stayed by his side and Tornear just so happened to be on his other side. Onestar lead them out and before she knew it Crowfeather was gone. He was now closer to his mother, Ashfoot, instead of her. Letting out a low his she did not look at him.

AN: and so once again I wrote this about a year ago, posted it then took it down due to I thought it stunk. And here it is once more. A little better down then I th ought I did before. I added in the patrol and Nightcloud. Showing how she is fighting for his love. Please review my friend's please.

Love,

/3 Darkheart


End file.
